Fatalism
by InjuUchiha
Summary: Zexion, crown prince of Caanri, and about to be forced into an arranged marriage. Unhappy, he ends up with Demyx DeLahren as a guide out of the country and more than he bargained for. Happy Dexion Day!


Caanri wasn't a large country. Rather, it was many fertile fields and small forested areas. It's people flourished, but at the moment, the royal family was very unhappy.

"Zexion! You are the crown prince of Caanri; accept this and the responsibilities that come with it!"

"I will do no such thing!" the newly eighteen-year-old prince protested. He glared at his father, the King of Caanri. "I have no desire to be king. Give the crown to Riku!"

Off to the side, the Queen, dressed in elegant red robes, watched her husband and son worriedly. "Riku has not received the same schooling, Zexion. He's not fit to be in line for the crown," she said. She understood his feelings, but marrying for the good of the family rather than love was something every prince or princess was required to do, and Zexion was not an exception.

"Then put him through it!" the prince protested. "He is only fourteen. That's plenty of time to teach him!"

"That's not how it works!" the king yelled. Zexion, in front of him, shrunk down, allowing his lilac bangs to cover his face, expression cold.

"I couldn't care less how it works. I refuse to be married." His words were quiet, but crisp and perfectly enunciated. He stood straight, his cobalt blue gaze locked with the King's. "Father," he said, nodding slightly, the repeated the gesture in the Queen's directions. "Mother." He turned on his heel, striding out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>"Demyx<em>!"

The nineteen-year-old flinched at the shriek from inside the manor.

"You'd better go quickly," the redhead next to him said. "She sounds pissed. What'd you do?"

"I don't know!" Demyx cried as he took off toward the manor. Skidding to a stop inside, he barely managed to avoid a collision with his step-mother.

The blonde woman, flanked by her two equally blonde daughters, stood with her arms crossed and foot tapping harshly against the floor.

"You called?" Demyx asked softly._ 'More like screeched,'_ he added mentally.

"Yes. Your sisters and I are going shopping. There is a list of chores you have completed by the time we return on the kitchen table, and you are not to leave the property," she said sharply. "Anything to add, girls?"

The older of the two, just a year younger than Demyx, smirked and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Don't allow that _disgusting_ redhead servant inside. He might leave diseases or something," she said.

"He has a_ name_, Larxene," Demyx snarled. "It's _Axel_."

"Watch your tone, boy," his step-mother barked, stepping forward to grasp his face in her hand, long nails digging into his cheeks.

"Yes ma'am," he managed to mumble out.

Moving his head side-to-side, she added, "And do something with that mess on top of your head while you're at it."

This time, Demyx said nothing. He had absolutely no intention of changing his hairstyle. It was different, original, and he liked that.

The dirty-blond teenager worked his jaw once his face was finally released. "Weren't you going to the market, my Lady?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, pausing only a moment before continuing to speak. "My informant told me Her Majesty the Queen will be out today. The Prince is now of age and looking to marry, you know. If I have any say in it at all, my Larxene will be the one he weds." When she finished she wore a sickeningly sweet smile that was copied on her eldest daughter's face.

"Prince Zexion is so...So..." Larxene paused, obviously searching for the right word. "Perfect. For me. His little brother is shaping up well, too. Pity, though." She glanced over at her much quieter, and in Demyx's opinion, much lovelier, fifteen-year-old sister. "By the time he's of age, he'll be Naminé's brother-in-law, so she won't have a shot."

"I'm not really interested in Prince Riku, Larxene," Naminé said, her voice as soft as her appearance.

Demyx's step-mother suddenly seemed to tire of talking and clapped her hands to get her daughters' attention. "Let's be off, ladies," she said, then cast her gaze on Demyx again. "Remember what you've been told," she warned, before sweeping past him and out the door with Larxene and Naminé at her heels.

Demyx watched their carriage pull away from the manor and down the road before running back outside. "Axel! Help me finish my chores quickly!"

The redhead looked up from what he was doing to stare at his friend pityingly. "Oh, Dem, when will you learn that I don't do anything without personal gain. What's in it for me?"

"If you help _and_ do a decent job," Demyx said sweetly, rocking back and forth on his heels with his hands behind his back, "I'll give you the rest of the day to go see your little blue-eyed blond."

Axel's acidic green eyes lit up. Combined with his fire-red hair, Demxy's favorite description for him was a scientist's toxic waste had caught on fire. "Really? You'll let me go see Roxas _and_ cover for me when the Baroness gets back?"

Demyx grinned. "Yup! I'll say you got called away... Or something."

The redhead threw himself at his friend. "Demyx, I'll do whatever you want!"

The dirty-blond laughed, arms around the other boy. "Then let's get started!"

And hour and a half later, Demyx was rejoicing at his time alone in the manor while Axel was practically skipping, on his way to secretly court the son of a wealthy baron.

Demyx wasn't, in actuality, a servant. He was the only son of a baron who had died shortly after marrying a baroness with two daughters. Unfortunately for him, his step-mother had never really liked him, so she and her daughters - mainly Larxene, Naminé kept to herself most of the time - treated him like they would a servant.

For the most part, Demyx couldn't care less. It gave him more freedom than he would have had under his step-mother's twenty-four-seven watch.

"I have the manor to myself for a bit... Hmm, how to celebrate?"

* * *

><p>"Riku. You want the crown, right?" Zexion leaned against the door frame of his younger brother's bedroom, arms crossed over his chest.<p>

The younger boy looked up from the book he was reading, blue-green eyes locked on him as he brushed a lock of of silver hair behind an ear, one delicate eyebrow raised. "You know that I do. You don't deserve it. Why?"

Zexion rolled his eyes at the other's arrogance. "I just don't _want_ it, Riku. But anyway, Father isn't about to let me step down and give you the crown. So help me escape today when Mother takes us to the market with her."

Riku's other eyebrow rose to join it's twin as he stared at his brother skeptically. "Escape. Really. Zexion, I thought you were supposed to be intelligent, or something else to that effect."

Grimacing, the crown prince hoped his younger brother would keep quiet long enough to hear out his plan. "Listen. Just distract Mother until I can slip away. It won't take more than a moment. Once I'm away, I'll find a guide to lead me out of Caanri to Skret, where I can make my own living and be normal without the title of price hanging over my head.

The younger prince laughed. "I don't understand you. All this to avoid a marriage? But fine, I'll help you. Only because I want the crown. Don't get any ideas about me doing this for you."

Zexion offered his brother a rare, small smile. "I don't get you either. I especially don't understand how someone fourteen could act like you do. But thanks, Riku."

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty!"<p>

Zexion groaned inwardly at the three blondes bowing politely to his mother and looked over in time to see Riku roll his eyes slightly.

"Baroness," the Queen answered.

"Your Highness, if I may present my daughters, my lovely Larxene, and Naminé." The girls curtsied in turn, Larxene fluttering her eyelashes at Zexion.

"Will this be enough of a distraction?" Riku hissed in his ear as the Queen talked idly with the Baroness.

"Not with her staring at me," Zexion whispered back. Just then, Larxene sauntered up to him, putting herself on display in such a way both princes wished she wouldn't.

"Prince Zexion," she said, curtsying a second time, but keeping her eyes locked on his the entire time. "It's wonderful to finally meet you."

Zexion smiled thinly. "Charmed."

"Oh, I'm sure you are, " Larxene purred, running one finger from his shoulder to his chest.

The closeness of the girl caused Zexion to step back away from her. He glared at Riku, who was smirking in obvious amusement at his older brother's discomfort.

"Larxene, come here a moment, would you?" The Baroness called, and Zexion sighed in relief as the girl winked at him and walked back toward her mother.

Glancing at his own mother, Zexion saw his chance when she was still caught up in conversation. Looking pointedly at Riku for a moment, he smiled slightly, then took off running away from his mother and brother.

* * *

><p>Demyx frowned as someone pounded on the front door of the manor. He was dressed in a dark blue shirt and black pants; an outfit that had belonged to his father before his death. He had wondered what he would look like in something other than the servant's clothes he normally wore, and upon discovering his size was the same as his father had been, had decided to try on some of his clothing.<p>

It was dressed like this that he answered the door and almost immediately after dropped to the floor. "Your Highness!" he said, keeping his head down. "To what do I owe this immense honor?"

"What is your name?" the prince asked as Demyx stood, ignoring the question aimed at him. He would explain in his own time.

"Demyx, My Prince," the dirty-blond answered as he took in the haggard and dusty appearance of the royalty on his doorstep. "Demyx DeLahren."

"Demyx DeLahren, I require your assistance. Are you the only one here at the moment?" Zexion asked. If someone else was there, he would have to try another manor, but his time was short and he needed to hide quickly.

"Yes, I am. What may I do for you?" Demyx asked, stepping to the side to allow the prince to enter if he wanted to.

"Tell me, have you ever journeyed into Skret?"

The prince's questions were beginning to make Demyx nervous, but he tried not to show it. "Yes, multiple times. But, My Prince, may I inquire as to why that is of importance? Surely, if you wish to travel to Skret, the royal family would have a very capable guide-"

"I'm running away, " Zexion said to cut the taller teenager off. "  
>I require someone not employed by my family to act as my guide to Skret." By this point the prince was walking around, inspecting the manor, with Demyx trailing behind him. "Someone like you."<p>

"Your Highness, your trust in my ability to get you out of the country unharmed and undiscovered is flattering, but I must implore that you find someone more capable that myself," Demyx pleaded.

"No." Zexion whirled around, hands on his hips as he stared at Demyx. "You will be my guide to Skret. And until the opportunity arrives for us to depart, you will hide me here, as there is no doubt that the Royal Guard will be searching for me within the hour."

"But-"

"It is an order from your prince," Zexion said, and Demyx could only sigh and bow his head in defeat.

"Yes, of course, Your Highness. Let me show you to your room now."

* * *

><p>It was only a few hours later when the Baroness and her daughters arrived home at the manor. Demyx hurried the prince upstairs into his own bedroom. It was the only room he could keep the servants out of without having to explain himself. He intended to sleep on the floor that night, giving the prince what small comfort the old bed would offer him. Zexion was about as happy as he could possibly be while away from the luxuries he'd grown up with at the palace.<p>

"Demyx!" Both teenagers cringed at the shriek from downstairs. "Prince Zexion is missing! Oh, the love of my life is gone!"

"You didn't tell me you lived with _her_!" Zexion hissed loudly.

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked, confused.

"That... Girl, if she can even be referred to as such! She had the gall to _touch_ me earlier today!"

The older teenager motioned frantically for the prince to lower his voice, though he was trying to suppress a smile. "We'll leave tomorrow morning before any of them get up. You'll never have to deal with Larxene again. But please, she'll recognize your voice if you're too loud."

Zexion immediately snapped his jaw shut, causing Demyx to swallow a laugh.

"_Demyx_! Are you listening? Come here!" It was the Baroness this time, and grinning, Demyx bowed to the prince sitting indignantly on his bed before bolting down the stairs.

"You called, My Lady?" he asked when he arrived in the kitchen.

His step-mother turned on him suddenly, causing Demyx to freeze where he stood and wait anxiously. "I was going to question you about the location of the servant boy," she said quietly, and Demyx assumed she meant Axel, "but I think now we have a much bigger problem at hand."

"A-And what would that be, if I may ask?" The teenager gulped as she advanced on him, Larxene looking smug in the background and Namine no where to be seen. His step-mother put a scarily gentle hand on his shoulder and plucked at the fabric, causing Demyx to look down at himself and swear mentally. He was still in his father's clothes! "I can explain, I swear!"

"Oh, Demyx. No explanation needed," his step-mother said, moving the hand that had been on his shoulder up to caress his jaw. "I already know what happened. You decided to play dress-up, no? Did you think that putting on your dear father's clothes would make you worth something? Turn you into something more than the dirt you are and always will be?" As she finished she slapped his with enough force to send him to the floor. When he didn't get back up, she smiled triumphantly. "Go to bed, Demyx. But don't think this is over. You'll be punished in the morning, both for thieving your father's clothes and for letting the servant run off to who knows where." She swept out of the room then, and as soon as Demyx heard a door close he stood up, not nearly as fazed by her hit as he had pretended to be. He brushed the dirt off his father's shirt tenderly, then put one hand to his stinging cheek. He had no doubt a hand print would be forming, if it hadn't already. Sighing, he wished Axel luck and apologized for abandoning him as he walked back upstairs to the prince.

* * *

><p>Demyx led two fully tacked horses out of the stables early the next morning. "My Prince, this is Italics. He's our finest stallion," he said, handing the reigns of a black stallion with a white, slanted star on his forehead over to Zexion. "My mare is Crystal," he continued, mounting a chestnut with wide white stripe down her face.<p>

Zexion hesitated on mounting Italics, causing Demyx to look at him quizzically. "You do know how to ride, right?"

"Of course I do!" the prince said indignantly. "It was just never my favorite activity." He mounted his horse after speaking, settling uncomfortably in the saddle.

"Alright then Let's start!" Demyx said turned Crystal toward the gates and nudged her to a trot.

"Wait, Demyx," Zexion said suddenly, the other teenager pulling his mare around to a halt, Crystal dancing for a moment before settling, turned to face the stallion. "You do realize what a risk you're taking, I hope. The Royal Guard will be all over the place, searching for me and prepared to arrest or even kill my kidnapper."

The older teen simply grinned. "My Prince. My duty is to my kingdom, and with it, to the royal family. My prince has asked something of me, and because of that, I will do anything within my power to complete his given task."

Zexion scowled, nudging Italics and walking past Crystal and Demyx. "Isn't that lovely. One more person willing to give up everything for the damn kingdom and royals."

Confused, but not about to question him, Demyx followed behind Zexion away from the manor. _'I can barely tell it's the prince,'_ Demyx thought to himself as they continued at a trot. They had dressed him in the same bland servant's clothes Demyx usually wore, though everything of Demyx's was big on him. A cloth had been wrapped around his head to try and disguise his distinguishing hair.

By midday, they had made it out of the royal city, but had been forced to change route to avoid royal guards three times, and in order to leave the city, had lead their horses through a thick wood on foot. Royal guards stood watch over the gate, forcing everyone exiting to identify themselves and searching wagons and carriages for the missing prince.

They stayed on roads where at least one side was forest. If any of the Royal Guard appeared, they could dash into the woods and wait until they'd passed. Or at least, that was Demyx's theory. Zexion was skeptical.

"My Prince, let's stop here to eat and give the horses a rest," Demyx said as they passed a small clearing in the trees.

Rather than respond vocally, Zexion opted to turn and halt Italics, dismount, and lead him into the clearing.

Demyx slipped the bit out of Crystal's mouth after tying her to a tree. He untied one of the saddle bags and poured a small amount of grain out for both horses. With the animals taken care of, he pulled out lunch for himself and Zexion.

The prince simply stared at the foood in front of him, nose scrunched up.

"I realize that it's probably not the fancy food you eat at the palace," Demyx said, "but it's what was at the manor. I took the best of what we had that I could find." When Zexion still refused to touch the food in front of him, the dirty-blond tried another tactic. "You're running away. You're not even _truly_ a prince anymore."

Zexion's gaze shifted from blank to a glare in a millisecond. "I am and will remain a prince my entire life, regardless of whether or not I accept the crown," he snarled.

Demyx held up his hands in surrender. "Let me rephrase. You won't be recognized or treated as a prince in Skret. So you should probably get adjusted to food like this."

Not one to argue with logic, Zexion grudgingly brought a small bite to his mouth and, deciding it wasn't all the bad, began to eat.

"Now, was that so hard?" Demyx asked, grinning. All he got in response was an eye roll, but he hadn't expected much else.

* * *

><p>The sun was low in the sky that evening when Demyx looked back and noticed Zexion falling asleep in the saddle. Smiling, he halted Crystal and snagged Italics' reins as he walked back, halting him as well. With the two horses side by side, he shifted to the back of his own saddle and, leaning over, wrapped his arms around Zexion's waist on order to pull him off Italics and into the saddle in front of him. The prince was just awake enough to shift himself into a proper position, glare over his shoulder at Demyx, and move forward a bit so they weren't touching. Tying Italics' reins to a ring on Crystal's saddle, they set off at a walk again. However, it was only a few minutes before the steady, rocking pace of the horse had lulled Zexion back to sleep. His back leaned against Demyx's chest and his head on his shoulders, turned so his forehead touched the side of Demyx's neck. Only the dirty-blond's arms on either side of his waist as he held the reins kept Zexion was slipping sideways.<p>

Demyx rode with Zexion for roughly an hour before he spotted a decent spot to sleep for the night. Sitting astride Crystal, the teenager fretted over what to do with Zexion while he set up camp. After a few moments, he leaned the prince down over Crystal's neck carefully before dismounting and spreading out a blanket on the ground.

A bed set up, he attempted to slip the smaller teenager off the mare, but woke him in the process. Zexion, true to form, grumbled and glared at Demyx as he dismounted, then insisted on helping set up their camp rather than going back to sleep. After starting a fire and giving the horses their nightly grain and water, both boys decided they were tired and would pass on dinner. Demyx set up his blankets next to Zexion's, but was only mildly surprised when the prince moved his makeshift bed away to the other side of the fire.

"Goodnight, Prince Zexion," Demyx said, calling him by his name to his face for the first time. He watched the prince's cobalt blue eyes narrow in the firelight, wondering for a moment if he'd make a dire mistake.

"Goodnight, Demyx," Zexion finally responded before rolling over to face away from his guide. Demyx released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in sigh of relief.

Content with the feeling that some milestone had been passed, Demyx drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>It took them three more days to reach the edge of Caanri. Each day, the number of royal guards searching the roads for the missing prince increased. Traveling on the rarely used roads one day, Zexion was confident that they would meet no one and unwrapped the cloth he to disguise his obvious lilac hair. Demyx was wary of this decision, but the prince's logic convinced him.<p>

An hour or so later, however, Demyx was proved both correct and wrong.

"It's the prince! We've found Prince Zexion!"

Both teenagers started, looking back to see four black-clad royal guards with the royal insignia on their chests and the breastplates of their horses.

"Into the woods!" Demyx called, but scanning the side of the road quickly, he was dismayed to find no opening big enough for a human, let alone a horse. "Plan B! Run!" He leaned low over Crystal's neck, urging her into a canter, then a full-out gallop. Zexion pulled up beside him on Italics, moving slightly ahead with the stallion's longer stride.

Glancing over, Demyx was delighted to see Zexion truly smiling for the first time. He had no doubt it was simply the rush form how fast they were riding and the sense of danger from being chased, but the teenager found himself beaming in an instant when the prince turned to look at him and he saw his smile directed at him.

Neither was sure exactly how they managed to escape their pursuers, but they did.

What they were sure of, though, was that the experience had changed the way Zexion viewed Demyx. less of a servant, it seemed, and more of a friend. He talked more, glared less, and both boys began to enjoy the other's company, rather than simple tolerate it.

"You realize I can't go back now either, right?" Demyx said as they finished making camp and sat around the fire, just a few miles inside the Caanri border with Skret. "There will be picture posted all over of me. Wanted posters. I'll be killed on sight for kidnapping the prince."

"Obviously," Zexion said, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. "I never expected you would be able to go back."

Demyx's eyes widened. "W-What? What did you expect me to do?" he asked disbelievingly.

Zexion simply shrugged. "I didn't really care. You were just one more person who sucked up and pretended to be loyal to the crown, but really was just waiting for a chance to take it down. What you did after getting me to Skret was your business and nothing for me to concern myself with."

"But it's different now, right? Your opinion?" At Zexion's nod, Demyx continued. "So, what is it now? What do you expect me to do in Skret?"

The prince looked to the side while Demyx watched from the other side of the fire quizzically. "Actually, I was hoping you'd stay with me. You seem to like me for the 'Zexion' part, rather than the 'Prince' part, and that's rare."

Demyx stared for a moment before breaking into a grin. "Alright then. I'll stay with you. It's better than living by ourselves and being lonely, right?"

Zexion smiled at him, and Demyx found himself reveling in the rare occurrence. "Of course."

* * *

><p>The boys were up early the next morning, eager to finally be out of Caanri. With a steady trot, they were standing at the border half an hour later. The prince removed the cloth that had hid his hair, throwing it to the ground at the side of the the horse. Nodding to each other, they stepped their horses over into Skret and continued on their way.<p>

An hour later, Zexion called for a break. They dismounted and gave Crystal and Italics water, then make themselves breakfast, which they had neglected to do in favor of leaving earlier that morning.

"Demyx," Zexion said after they had finished. "From this moment on, I am no longer your prince. Next time you use any sort of formal address, I will hurt you."

The older boy grinned. Sliding around the fire, he tackled the smaller to the ground, hugging him.

"That's enough, Demyx," Zexion said sharply, then seemed to remember what he had said previously. "I would appreciate if you would get off me," he added slightly sheepishly.

"How much money do we have left?" Demyx asked once they were on the road again.

"Enough," Zexion responded dryly.

"Enough for what?" the other shot back.

"Enough to buy a little house with a stable and pasture off someone, some new clothes, and food until we can start making our own money," Zexion finally explain.

Demyx was completely shocked. "You brought _that much_ money with you? It's a very good thing we never ran into any thieves! They have been rich! It's dangerous to carry that much money on you, you know."

Rolled eyes were his response. "You sound like a worried lover."

"I might as well be! Obviously someone needs to take care of. That person may as well be me, seeing as we're going to live together anyway."

Zexion was silent for a moment before the implications of that statement fell on both of them, and they exchanged an odd expression. Zexion tugged Italics' reins lightly, slowing him enough to drop behind Demyx and Crystal rather than riding side by side as they had been.

"Awkward," Riku's voice said in Zexion's head. "I always knew you weren't fit for the crown." He shook his head, dispelling the image of his little brother's sneering face.

On Crystal up front, Demyx was yelling at himself mentally. _'Think about Axel and Roxas. Things like that just aren't allowed. Same sex relationships are hated, even despised... Not to mention he's a prince!'_

Neither boy realized, at the point, what the journey they were on together had really started.

* * *

><p>They spent the next two days searching for a town they both liked to find a home to purchase in. Finally, though, they did. The town was medium sized, there were a decent amount of shops where Demyx and Zexion could look for work, and the people seemed kind. Their decision was received well and the people they asked all pointed them in the same direction when they described what they were looking for in a house. Everyone told them to find a man named Marluxia; he would get them just what they wanted, for the right price.<p>

They ended up standing in front of an extravagant white manor. A servant answered the door, and Demyx smiled at the young girl, her red hair reminding him of Axel. "Is Marluxia in?" he asked. "We're looking for a house and were told to come here."

"Yes, of course!" the girl chimed. "I'll fetch him right away; please wait here!" She took off into the house, leaving the door open. Only a minute later a man with pink hair appeared, causing the two teenagers to stare in disbelief.

"Goood morning. I'm Marluxia, head of this manor. Kairi tells me you're looking to buy a house?" the man said, and Zexion, able to pull himself out of his stupor as years of pounded-in lessons on manners returned, answered rather than wait for Demyx to.

"Yes. I'm Zexion, and this is Demyx." Marluxia shook both their hands, though he eyed their drab servant's garb warily. "We're looking for something with a stable and pasture for the horses. As for the house itself, it doesn't have to be much."

Marluxia grinned. "I know just the place. But I must ask, Zexion. You wouldn't happen to be Caanri's runaway prince, now would you?"

Zexion's face became and indifferent mask in an instant. "No, of course not. The only thing I share with him is a name."

In the end, the property Marluxia offered to them really was exactly what they were looking for. After some haggling and more suspicious questions aimed at both Zexion and Demyx, the pink-haired man rode away on his own horse, wishing them happiness in their new house.

"He knows you're the prince," Demyx said that night as they ate dinner.

"I imagine many people suspect I'm the prince," Zexion replied. "Most people won't believe a teenager with the same name and looks showing up right after the disappearance of the prince is only a coincidence."

"It's dangerous," Demyx grumbled. "If someone reports us, I'd be killed, and though I don't know what your punishment would be, I can't imagine it would be very good."

"They wouldn't be able to force me to go back." Zexion set down his utensils on the table in the kitchen, interlacing his fingers and resting his chin on them as he locked his gaze with Demyx's. "You and I would keep running, keep avoiding them. I won't go back until Riku is firmly established as the king."

"You'll return after Prince Riku is the king?" Demyx asked, genuinely surprised. "Then what was the point of leaving?"

Zexion sighed. He had hoped to avoid this conversation, but figured he had been lucky Demyx hadn't brought it up while they were running. "Because I don't want to be the king," he said simply, but it didn't convince his companion.

"If that was the case you would have run ages ago. Something else happened. What?"

Zexion bit his bottom lip. It was a habit he had been broken of as a a child but recently had begun to do it again. "I was being forced into a marriage," he finally admitted. "Either to a princess I had never met, or a courtier of my parents' choosing. I couldn't stand the thought, so I left," he explained. "I refuse to marry for anything but love."

He looked up to find Demyx not restraining laughter like he had expected, but instead smiling at him like an idiot. "What?" he bit out.

"Zexion's a closet romantic!" Demyx yelled, throwing his hands into the air. "It's so cute! No wonder the girls were always all over you!"

Zexion shrunk down in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest, scowling. "I am not," he protested.

Demyx chuckled. "And now you're pouting like the spoiled prince you are." He began laughing in earnest at the other teenager's indignant glare.

"I'm going to bed," Zexion huffed, standing from his chair and turning toward his bedroom.

"Hold on!" Demyx cried, launching over the table and managing to grab Zexion's wrist. "I'm not making fun of you, I promise! I just think you're adorable!"

"I don't appreciate your amusement at my position." He tugged his wrist free of Demyx's grip, but sat back down at the table anyway.

The dirty-blond took a deep breath as he sat back down as well, halting his laughter. "That's not what I find amusing. I think you being a closet romantic is amusing. As for the running away, I'm glad you did what you did." Demyx grinned and leaned back in his chair. He was rewarded with a small, fleeting smile that disappeared as quickly as it came. "Go to bed now, Zexion. I'll go give the horses their nightly grain. Tomorrow, though, we need to go to the market."

The smaller boy agreed and stood, walking to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>As the two boys walked through the market the next day, many of the people they had talked to before called out to them, asking if they'd found a house.<p>

Zexion was looking through a collection of fabrics when he felt a hand situate itself itself on his butt. A startled noise came from the back of his throat as he whipped around, only to find himself _very_ close to a man who was a considerable amount bigger than him. He would have taken a step back, but he knew there was a table there, so he instead tried to inch sideways. "Demyx," he said, just loudly enough for him to be heard by the other teenager about ten feet away.

"You're one of those boys, aren't you?" the man in front of him said. "Those girly-looking boys who sell themselves to other men for food and a place to stay the night."

"No," Zexion said, disgusted by both the thought that such people existed and by the fact that he had been mistaken for one. "No, you're wrong."

"I don't think I am," the man said, smiling and cutting off Zexion's attempt at escape by holding his arms out on either side of him, hands resting on the table. "I want you to ditch the young guy and come with me. I haven't been able to get any relief since my wife died, but I'm sure you'll be able to change that."

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Demyx shoved one of the man's arms out of the way, grabbing Zexion and pulling him away, then standing in front of him.

"How much do you want for him?" the man asked. "I'll give you twice what you payed."

"He's not a slave!" Demyx shouted, furious at the implications.

"It gets worse," Zexion whispered in his ear.

"No, not a slave, of course not!" The big man laughed, clapping Demyx on the shoulder. "He's one of those boys who sell their bodies in exchange for food and a roof. A boy with such a pretty feminine face must be one of them."

It was only the sheer size of the man, as well as the fact that the friendly hand on his shoulder had nearly brought him to his knees, that stopped his clenched fist from connecting with his face. Demyx didn't consider himself weak, though he also didn't enjoy confrontation. He just assumed this man would knock him flat, then take Zexion.

"You are so horribly mistaken, it's almost funny," he settled for saying. "Zexion and I are companions by choice, and even if he was what you thought, I would not sell him for anything, not to you or anyone else!" He wrapped a protective arm around Zexion's shoulders and began walking back toward their horses, casting a disgusted look at the big man over his shoulder.

"Demyx?" Zexion asked, unused to the furious expression the dirty-blond wore.

"Some people," Demyx growled, his arm tightening to pull Zexion closer to his side. "I'd like to see his expression if he was told you were a prince. See how sure he would be then that you're some whore."

"Demyx, calm down," Zexion said quietly. "He doesn't know I'm a prince, all he knows is we're two guys living alone together, and that's not exactly common."

Demyx breathed out sharply, his arm loosening. "You're right, of course. You're always right." His arm slipped down from his shoulders to his waist, squeezing gently as he smiled warmly at the younger teen. He lte his arm slip away completely then, breaking out into a typical large grin. "Guess I'm a bit protective. Did I ever mention that before?" He started to laughed, and a moment later, Zexion was chuckling as well.

* * *

><p>The next year was peaceful was Demyx and Zexion. The townspeople accepted them easily and they were well liked. Zexion got a job at a bookstore. They had discovered Demyx was a natural at most stringed instruments and was paid to play. He also reveled in not having to wait hand and foot on his step-mother and Larxene. Though it was strange for Zexion to adjust to living in a new way, he found he enjoyed doing simple house chores. It was much more satisfying to take care of himself than to be taken care of. Not to mention he slept better at night.<p>

Demyx was gone one day when Marluxia rode up on his bay gelding. He had become a friends to both teenagers and dined with them often.

"Well well, what have we here," the pink-haired man said as he walked from the stable to where Zexion was hanging freshly-washed clothes on a line to dry.

"Good afternoon, Marluxia," Zexion greeted warmly. "I'm afraid it's just me today. Demyx is out."

"That's quite alright, my little house wife," Marluxia said, inspecting the laundry Zexion had hung.

The younger looked quizzically at his guest. "Exactly what do you mean by house wife?"

"Whenever I come over I find you doing some mundane chore. Washing dishes, cleaning, hanging laundry, washing clothes," Marluxia explained, flipping his hair over his shoulder as he did. "It's like you're Demyx's little wife. Tell me, who cooks?"

Zexion's face lit up red as he blushed, the coloring showing up even more so on his pale skin. "I do them because I enjoy it, not for Demyx," he said. "And he cooks. I never learned when I was younger, so he's teaching me now."

"So, do you still deny being the missing prince of Caanri?" Marluxia asked, changing the subject abruptly.

The teenager nodded absently, mind still on their last topic. "Yes. Prince Zexion is dead."

A slender pink eyebrow rose. "Oh? If you're saying what I think you are, then..." He trailed off, watching his young friend carefully.

Zexion nodded again, slowly and with purpose. "I'm saying what you think I am," he confirmed. "And I'm only saying anything because Demyx and I both trust you and consider you a friend. If you turn us in, Demyx will be killed on sight for kidnapping me."

Marluxia's eyes widened. "I'd never dream of turning you in," he saying, laying to rest Zexion's nervousness about telling him. "So, did you and Demyx leave because you were secret lovers?"

"W-What?" Zexion sputtered, about falling over himself.

"Well, since you were confessing and confirming my suspicions about the prince thing, I thought maybe I could get you to admit that Demyx and yourself are in love," Marluxia said as nonchalantly as if he were commenting on the weather rather than a taboo relationship.

"We're nothing of the sort!" the younger protested, glaring at the older man. "Demyx was my guide who ended up becoming my friend. Once we were seen together we both realized he couldn't return to Caanri, so we both decided it would be convenient to live together is all."

Marluxia didn't look convinced in the slightest. "Right," he said sarcastically, then returned to being serious. "Look, there are no worries in this town. The two of you will be accepted and loved anyway."

"I already told you, there's nothing going on between us!" Zexion yelled, irritation practically sparking off his body.

"Nothing going on between who?" Demyx asked as he rode up on Crystal, sitar case slung over his back. Seeing Marluxia and Zexion, he grinned and dismounted, leaving the mare to herself for a few minutes. "Not putting the moves on my Zexy, are you Marly? I'll have to beat you up if you are," he joked, but was confused when Zexion turned and stormed into the house without any greetings.

"Hello, Demyx," Marluxia greet, smiling despite his worried glance at the door the youngest had disappeared through.

"Seriously though, between who?" Demyx asked after nodding at his friend.

"Between you and Zexion, of course," Marluxia answered honestly. "Taboo in more ways than one, but quite romantic, I might add."

Demyx grimaced. "He's telling the truth, though. There really is nothing going on between us." He glanced at Crystal, who was wandering away, and went to fetch her before motioning for Marluxia to follow him to the stables.

"You don't look overly happy about that fact," the older man said as he watched Demyx untack Crystal.

The other laughed quietly. "There are circumstances that you don't understand, Marly," he said bitterly. "Zexion has become everything to me, but with his background and plans for the future, I doubt he's ever even considered me like that."

"You mean because he's the crown prince, right?" At Demyx's bewildered stare, he continued. "He told me earlier today. I take it he plans to return home someday, correct?"

Demyx nodded.

"Yet you can't return, seeing as you would be kill. The Royal Guard wouldn't care that Zexion had wanted to leave and you had been following his orders, just that you took him out of the country."

"Okay, so you have everything figured out. What's your point?" Demyx bit out, closing the door to his mare's stall and petting Italics when the stallion nudged his shoulder.

"My point is that Zexion is not the only oblivious one," Marluxia said, winking as he led his gelding out of his stall. "And really, do you actually think he would leave you behind? I imagine he would be rather upset if he were forced to go without you. Now, you should go inside and talk to him. I put the idea of the two of you in his head. So, good luck." He nodded towards Demyx, who was staring at him open-mouthed, after swinging up onto his horse.

"Thank you," Demyx said, walking towards the house. "I think." Ducking his head in a mock bow, he took off toward the house.

He found Zexion sitting in one of the plush chairs, reading. "Hey, Zex," he said. "How was your day?"

"Oh, just tell me," Zexion said. "What did Marluxia say to you?"

Demyx crouched down in front of the chair, waiting until Zexion had put aside his book and looked at him. "That doesn't matter. What _does_ matter is this. Are you aware how important to me you've become?"

Zexion simply stared as Demyx took his right hand, kissing the knuckles while keeping eye contact.

"What are you doing," the younger said nervously, hid body completely frozen.

"Something I know I shouldn't," Demyx replied quietly, standing and using the hand already in his grasp to pull Zexion up from his chair and into his arms. "No matter where we are, you are still a prince, and I am still below you. That, and same-sex relationships are never seen favorably. So my feelings are completely wrong. But, I'm going to tell you anyway. I'm so in love with you, Zexion."

"That's not- You can't-" Demyx smiled at the rare experience of Zexion at a loss for words, tightening his arms around him. "I'm confused," Zexion finally said, his arms coming up from where they had hung at his sides to grip the back of Demyx's shirt. "No. Not confused. Conflicted."

"Would you go back to Skret without me?" Demyx asked, carding his fingers through the silky hair at the back of the younger boy's neck.

"No," Zexion replied after a moment of thought. "Not for any extended period of time, anyway. I couldn't be away from you."

"We've been here for a year. Do you think the townspeople would suddenly turn against us?"

"No, that's not it." Zexion's grip on Demyx's shirt tightened, resting his forehead against the side of his neck.

"Then what's the problem? What's holding you back?" Demyx asked.

"I'm not sure." He pulled away from Demyx, turning his back on him. "It has to be my upbringing. Things like that aren't accepted. My father drilled it into Riku and I."

Demyx turned him back around, his hand supping Zexions cheek beneath his bangs, pressing their lips together gently.

Zexion put his hands on Demyx's chest and pushed him away. "No. Didn't you listen to what I said at all?"

"I'm sorry," Demyx apologized, despite smiling. "I've just wanted to do that for so long. I love you, Zexion, and when you're ready, I'll still be here."

"I know," Zexion said, smiling as well. "I know."

* * *

><p>Over the next three months, Demyx was persistent. He knew that the only, way to get Zexion used to the idea of being with him was to act as if they were together. He stole kisses, took every chance he saw to hug and touch, and even crawled into the other's bed on occasion. At first, this prompted anger and an occasional slap from Zexion, but nothing deterred Demyx, and soon enough the responses he got were positive.<p>

Marluxia became a help and an irritant in Demyx's quest. He was at their house more often than not and sometimes even brought Kairi, one of his servants, with him. These occurrences increased when Crystal had a filly that the young teenager quickly grew fond of. Demyx and Zexion planned on giving her to the girl once she was old enough to leave her mother.

One day, after Marluxia had left, Demyx decided to push his luck with Zexion. he walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. "I love you," he said.

"I'm aware," Zexion responded, not pushing him away or reacting to his advances.

"Oh, really? Well, let me show you how much." Demyx began kissing up the side of Zexion's neck, pausing to bite the lobe of his ear before moving back down to suck on the area of skin where neck and shoulder met, fully aware of how sensitive it was.

"Stop that," Zexion protested half-heartedly, really not minding the attention he was receiving.

"I think not," Demyx replied lowly, spinning Zexion in his arms so he could connect their mouths. The younger didn't protest as he was backed up against a wall, Demyx pushing up against him. He allowed his arms to circle around his neck, twirling loose strands of Demyx's hair around his fingers. "Are you ready to accept a relationship between us?" Demyx asked a moment later. "Two men, a prince and a commoner?"

"Yes," Zexion gasped, only to seal their lips together and break apart again. "Yes, I am."

Demyx grinned and pulled away, leaving his hands on Zexion's hips and the other's arms around his neck as their only contact. "Then prove it," he whispered in Zexion's ear, leaning forward. "Prove you're truly ready."

"I love you, Demyx," Zexion said without hesitating. "You've been telling me for months, and now I can tell you back. I love you."

Demyx groaned, lurching back forward to reconnect their bodies. "You're my world, Zexion. I love you." He slipped a hand under the other's shirt; something he had never attempted before. He half expected to be shoved away, so was pleasantly surprised when the responsive moan he got was the only reaction.

* * *

><p>They had been in Skret for three years when the news they had both dreaded and hoped for finally arrived.<p>

"The King of Caanri is dead!" Marluxia called as he rode up to their house. "They're decided to make Prince Riku the new king despite the fact that he's only seventeen! His coronation is a week from today!"

Demyx turned to Zexion just in time to catch him as he flew into his arms. Grinning, he wrapped his arms around his lover, but his smile faltered when he felt Zexion shaking. "What's wrong?" he asked, smoothing his hands up and down Zexion's back.

"My father is dead," he said disbelievingly. "I knew it had to happen for Riku to take the crown. But I didn't... Riku's only seventeen. He's going to have to do what I never wanted."

"Should I come back later?" Marluxia asked. He was still sitting on his gelding, where he had been the whole time.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Demyx said, leaning down to hook an arm under Zexion's knees, standing up with him in his arms. "Thanks for telling us, Marly. I think Zex is just in shock."

"I'll stop by later today or tomorrow," the pink-haired man said, turning his gelding. "I'll bring some wine when I do. I imagine your ability to return is cause for a celebration."

Demyx chuckled, walking towards the house with Zexion in his arms. "Whatever you say!" He walked to their bedroom, sitting down on their bed and settled Zexion in his lap. The lilac-haired prince almost immediately shifted so he straddled Demyx's waist, face hidden in his shoulder and their chests pressed together. Demyx rocked back and forth for a while, humming one of the songs he sang and played that a lot of the townspeople assumed he played specifically for his lover. Eventually, though, his back started to ache form holding up his weight and Zexion's, so he shifted backward and laid down. Once again, Zexion adjusted. He rested his head on Demyx's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Before long, he had drifted into sleep. Smiling softly, Demyx brushed his bangs out of his face gently and allowed himself to fall into sleep as well.

* * *

><p>"Demyx, are you ready?" Zexion called, pulling harshly on Italics' reigns to get him to stand still.<p>

"Just about!" Demyx stuffed one more thing into a saddle bag before mounting Crystal and trotting her up to stand next to her stallion. It was the next afternoon, and the pair was setting off in hopes of making it to the Royal City in time for Riku's coronation. "Are you ready, is the better question."

Zexion leaned over to peck his lips. "I'll be fine until we get there. Then you'll have to drag me the rest of the way."

"Then let's go!" Demyx whooped, putting his foot hard against his mare's side so she took off. He turned and waved at Marluxia and Kairi, who was with the pink-haired man to look after Crystal's filly. Zexion cantered Italics up to his lover, grinning as he pulled up beside him and smiled, reminded of the chase when they fled Caanri.

"I'm so excited to go back," Demyx chattered as they made camp that night. "I really want to see what happened to Axel. I wouldn't be surprised if he and Roxas ran away together, though."

Zexion nodded, having heard of these two particular boys many times before. "And that horrible step-sister of yours?" he asked.

"I could do without that," Demyx admitted, his nose wrinkling. "Although I would like to see what happened to Naminé. I hope she married someone who treats her well. She was a sweet girl." He set up his blankets next to Zexion and was swamped with memories as he imagined the other glaring at him and moving away. He was pulled back to reality, though, when he laid down next to his lover and Zexion immediately curled into his arms. "I love you," he said, kissing the top of his head. "I fall in love with you again every day I'm with you."

The younger male snickered. "That's very cheesy," he said.

"So is this entire cliché relationship," Demyx responded quickly.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Go to sleep, you idiot."

"Of course, My Prince. Anything you say." Demyx laughed as Zexion punched him lightly, hating when he was addressed formally. It was the only reason Demyx did it, after all. "Alright, alright. Going to sleep now."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

><p>Zexion grew more and more nervous the closer they drew to their destination. Their second day in Caanri Demyx had been recognized by a royal guard and had been attacked. Thankfully, his old habits had kicked in quickly and he had swiftly ordered them to stop. Recognizing the missing prince, they had to obey him and released their 'prisoner', but Zexion had been more worried about Demyx hurting one of the guards in his surprise than the other way around.<p>

"You'll speak of this to no one," Zexion said to the pair of guards as he and Demyx continued along the road. "I intend to make a surprise appearance at my little brother's coronation."

The day the entered the Royal City, Zexion had become even more jittery. They spent their final night in an Inn, where the prince was unable to sleep and lay awake next to his lover. "They're not going to accept us," he whispered harshly, and Demyx, half asleep, opened one eye slowly to stare at him.

"Who cares?"

"I do, obviously!" Zexion snapped, irritable and stressed. "We can't tell them we're together. It would end badly, I just know it! If they found out, I would have to- I don't even know. It would just be bad."

Demyx managed to shut him up by connecting their mouths. When they separated, he was fully awake, and Zexion seemed a bit calmed down. "Are you ashamed of us?" he asked, sincerely wondering if the other thought he had made a mistake and a bit hurt by the fact.

"No, that's not it at all, I just-"

"Then don't act as if you are!" At Zexion's wide-eyed stare, Demyx harshly turned his back on him, pulling the covers up partly over his face.

"Demyx?" Zexion asked tentatively, then again when he got no response. Finally, he hovered over the form of his lover, pressing kisses to what little skin was exposed between words. "I am not ashamed of you."

"Then prove it," the dirty-blond said, rolling over until his gaze was locked with his lover's. His words echoed with the same challenge they had the night Zexion had finally relented and told Demyx he loved him. Once again, he stepped up to it.

"Tomorrow, when I introduce myself, and you," he said, "let me take on your last name. We can't actually be married, but there's no law stopping me from considering myself Zexion DeLahren."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Demyx asked, completely shocked by the unexpected decision.

"Positive," Zexion said confidently.

* * *

><p>The dead silence of the room was interrupted as the doors slammed open, and suddenly the attention of the crowd gathered to witness to the crowning of their new king was focused on something else entirely. Ripples of talk spread throughout, and finally the queen looked up from where she was sitting and her mouth opened in disbelief. "Z-Zexion? Is that really you?"<p>

"Yes, Mother, it is," Zexion said as he walked forward, the crowd parting for him and the strange man beside him, a few recognizing him as the man said to have kidnapped the prince. The prince was clad in the finest robes he owned, and he had dressed Demyx to look princely as well.

Riku looked up from where he kneeled, glaring at his older brother. "Have you changed your mind and come to take the crown, runaway?" he asked scathingly, though he didn't not move from his position.

The murmurs increased at Riku's statement. Had their crown prince actually run away?

"Of course not, little brother." Zexion smiled despite Riku not looking happy to see him. "I never wanted the crown, and that hasn't changed. I've come to see my little brother become the king, and to announce something."

"Well, get on with it," the soon-to-be king snapped.

"Very well." Ducking his head respectively, he took a stand where all the crowd could see him, pulling Demyx up beside him and not letting go of the dirty-blond's hand. "You knew me as your crown prince for eighteen years, and for the last three, you no doubt knew me as the missing prince, the kidnapped prince. I'm here to tell you all now I'm no longer your prince. My name is Zexion DeLahren. This, next to me, is the man I'm in love with. Demyx DeLahren."

Gasps and shrieks rang out from the crowd, and Demyx's eyes fell on one particular blonde girl he recognized as his step-sister. Three years had done nothing for Larxene, and the man at her side looked afraid as she eyes fell on another figure, this one with shockingly red hair, standing a respectful distance from a less familiar, but still recognizable, blond boy. Acidic green eyes caught his and Axel smiled, nodding his approval.

"I always knew you weren't fit for the crown," Riku remarked bitingly from where he continued to kneel. Zexion paid no attention to his to his comment, turning to the woman dress in fine red robes.

"Mother," he said, walking over to her and bowing low, then taking her hands in his and kissing each one. "I know two men are not allowed to be together. But I knew there was a reason I could not allow an arranged marriage, and he is it. He has made me so, so happy, Mother. More happy than I ever was before. Please accept him, and please continue to call me your son, even when we return to our home."

The Queen's dark blue eyes filmed over with tears and she grabbed Zexion in a hug. "My son, my Zexion," she said, voice shaking. "First I lose your father, now I'm losing you, as well?" she asked. "At least let me see the boy that has stolen my child from me."

Demyx walked up to the queen nervously, dropping to the floor and letting his head rest on the floor for a moment before he felt Zexion's hand on his shoulder and stood back up. "My Queen," he said, "You have my apologies for stealing him. I simply could not resist the orders of my prince, let alone the most beautiful boy I had ever seen, when he came and told me to take him away."

"I can understand why you are taken with him," the queen said, addressing Zexion. "He's quite handsome, as well." She turned her attention on Demyx then, speaking to him. "I expect you to take good care of him. He's a wonderful child."

Demyx smiled. "I know." He turned to Zexion then, offering a hand. When it was taken, he pulled the former prince to him and kissed him in front of the crowd of people, laughing slightly at the many offended gasps.

"Zexion!" Riku's sharp voice cut in, bringing everyone's attention back to the silver-haired teenager. "Did you come here to watch my coronation, or undermine it?"

At the harsh glare, Zexion ducked his head again and stepped away from the queen and prince, back into the crowd, tugging Demyx with him. "I apologize, little brother. I'm sorry for interrupting your ceremony, truly."

"You'll be leaving right after, of course," he spat out. "I won't have people like you in my country."

Shocked, Zexion turned to the queen. "Mother...?"

She turned away, refusing to meet his eyes. "I will miss you, Zexion. Unfortunately, Riku is correct. As you said earlier, Zexion _DeLahren_, a relationship between two men is forbidden, and as such, you must leave Caanri."

As Demxy watched, Zexion's eyes closed off. He shifted his bangs from where they had been pulled partly aside back over his face, head down. "Of course, Your Highness." He released Demyx, running for the doors he had entered through so confidently only a few minutes before.

"Zexion!" Demyx yelled in panic, taking off after him. He stopped halfway to the doors, face set in fury as he looked at the queen and prince. "You're unfit to call yourselves rulers if you treat someone of your own flesh and blood so cruelly." With his opinion firmly out in the open, he ran from the room to find his lover.

The lilac-haired boy was with their horses, calmly stroking Italics' glossy neck. "Zexion," Demyx panted as he slowly and came to a stop next to him. "Are you alright? That was horrible of your family."

"Of course I'm fine," Zexion said blankly. "I expected something bad to come of admitting our relationship."

Demyx flinched as if someone had punched him. "I'm so sorry," he said. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have told you last night to admit it. Zexion-"

"Just shut up," the other said quietly. "Apologizing won't fix anything." He slipped onto Italics gratefully, beginning to walk away until Demyx grabbed the horse's reins. At Zexion's blank stare, though, he released the stallion and mounted his own mare, following along silently behind as they started their journey back to Skret.

"Can't we talk? Please?" Demyx asked on their second day of riding, sick to death of the oppressive silence. It was worse then their first trip, when Zexion still looked down on Demyx as if he were nothing. The silence was depressed this time, and Demyx knew it was his fault. He imagined it wouldn't be nearly as bad if Zexion were at least angry with him, but he had been passive and uncaring about everything, answering questions with a few words as possible, and always in the same, dead tone of voice. When he got no response, he gave Crystal a nudge and pulled her up in front of Italics, cutting him off and causing him to stop. "Look at me, Zexion!" he yelled desperately. "I'm still your lover, I still exist, and I'm still _here with you_. Stop pretending I don't exist! I'm not going to leave you!" Zexion's dark blue eyes finally met his, and for the first time, Demyx saw tears glistening in them. "I promise. There's nothing you could do to make me abandon you. I love you."

Demyx was positive if he hadn't been on his horse Zexion would have thrown been in his arms. But as it was, he simply closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and gave him a small, broken smile. "I know. Come one, let's run."

The dirty-blond nodded, moving Crystal out of the way and then laying his foot on her side, leaning low over her neck as Zexion did the same. "I love you as well," he said, before taking off.

* * *

><p>Marluxia was waiting for them when they trotted back onto their property a few days later. "Have a good journey?" he asked as they dismounted and led the horses into the stable.<p>

"Not really," Demyx answered honestly. "We won't be going back to Caanri."

"My little brother and I don't exactly get along," Zexion offered at Marluxia's confused glance at him. Zexion's eyes became slightly haunted again as he thought of the coronation, and Demyx quickly pulled him near and kissed him.

"It wasn't a happy reunion. Let's leave it at that," Demyx said, shaking his head as Marluxia opened his mouth to no doubt ask another question. "We're staying here, okay? For good."

Marluxia still glanced quizzically between the two, but nodded. "Fine. I'll leave you alone for now. But I have someone to introduce you two to later. Hopefully you'll like him."

"I'm sure we will," Zexion said quietly as he brushed Italics. "But, for now, can you just leave? You're obviously not wanted here right now."

Demyx snickered at the bluntness while Marluxia looked slightly offended, before sticking his nose up, huffing, and stalking away with his horse."

"Well, we're home," Demyx said with a sigh after putting Crystal in her stall, much to the delight of her filly.

"Yes. And it's never been so sweet as to be able to call a place home," Zexion replied, grasping one of Demyx's hands.

"You're sure you're alright?" the dirty-blond asked suspiciously, only to be granted a coy smile.

"I have you by my side, don't I? I'll always be fine as long as that stays the same."

Demyx laughed, pulling Zexion against him and kissing his nose. "And you call me the cheesy one," he said, grinning, before granting the younger a proper kiss.

* * *

><p>HAPPY DEXION DAY! Today is, quite literally, one of my favorite holidays. I'm more excited about today than I am for my birthday! (Which is on the fifteenth.)<p>

I hope you all like this! I really enjoyed writing it, and the first 8,500 words were handwritten because I didn't have a computer. Thankfully, my aunt brought over an old one today to replace my laptop until I can buy a new one and I was able to get this typed and posted for all of you! (Not that I wouldn't have found a way to anyway.)

So, now is where I shamelessly plug one of my own stories. If you like this, then I beg of you, read Anthropophobia. It's my baby, and is also Dexion. If you like this, you will enjoy that, I promise.

To make up for my shameless plugging, is this offer: If anyone can tell me the name and artist of the song I slipped in lyrics of in the last few scenes, I will do a one-shot request for you. The lyrics are never exactly the same, so don't bother trying that way. Also, you know who you are, you who gave me the song to listen to in hopes it wuold help inspire me to write this. You are not allowed to guess!

As always, love, and once again, Happy Dexion Day,

~Inju


End file.
